Timeline
The following is a timeline of events 'in the universe of ''Control. 1954 * '''July 28: An Altered Item, the Oscillator (AI3-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1959 * November 2: An Altered Item, the Game Hammer (AI5-BE), is acquired by the FBC. 1964 * August 4: The FBC discovers the Oldest House while investigating a potential AWE in New York City. An Object of Power, the Service Weapon (OOP1-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1965 * August 9: An Object of Power, the Hotline, is acquired by the FBC. 1967 * December 23: An Altered Item, the Waste Mannequin (AI7-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1974 * March 11: An Object of Power, the Floppy Disk (OOP5-KE), is acquired by the FBC. Originally the property of the Soviet Union, the OoP was stolen by the CIA from Moscow, USSR. * November 18: An Altered Item, the Arctic Queen (AI10-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1976 * April 22: An Object of Power, the Benicoff TV (OOP7-KE), is acquired by the FBC. * September 28: An Altered Item, Ocelot's Anchor (AI11-UE), is acquired by the FBC. 1979 * August 5: An Altered Item, the Smoking Pram (AI13-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1980 * June 2: An Altered Item, the Holiday Memories Tree (AI14-AE), is acquired by the FBC. 1983 * June 24: An Altered Item, the Swan Boat (AI19-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1986 * June 15: An Altered Item, the Jasper Post Box (AI31-PE), is acquired by the FBC. 1987 * America Overnight ''goes on the air for the first time. 1989 * '''February 8': Two Objects of Power, the Ashtray and Cigarette (OOP11-KE), are acquired by the FBC. 1992 * September 23: An Altered World Event occurs in Butte, Montana (AWE-17), resulting in the discovery of the Light Switch Cord and the Oceanview Motel. 1993 * June 17: An Altered World Event occurs (AWE-18). 1994 * July 3: An Altered Item, the Guru Surfboard (AI43-PE), is acquired by the FBC. 1997 * August 12: An Altered Item, the Pink Flamingo (AI46-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 1999 * May 16: An Altered Item, the Red Light (AI49-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 2001 * January 2: An Altered Item, the Rubber Duck (AI52-KE), is acquired by the FBC. * September 3: An Altered Item, the Simulacrum (AI53-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 2002 * April 23: An Altered Item, the Bremen Basket (AI54-UE), is acquired by the FBC. * August 30: Jesse and Dylan Faden discover an Object of Power, the Slide Projector (OOP15-UE), in the landfill of Ordinary, Wisconsin, beginning the events of the Ordinary AWE (AWE-24). * September 14, 2002: FBC agents arrive to intervene in the Ordinary AWE. Dylan Faden and the Slide Projector are captured and taken to the Oldest House. Jesse Faden burns all of the slides but Slide-36, which is taken by the Bureau, while Zachariah Trench takes one of the burned slides. 2003 * September 1: An Object of Power, the X-Ray Light Box (OOP18-PE), is acquired by the FBC. 2004 * March 22: An Altered Item, the "Get Well Soon" Balloon (AI58-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 2005 * July 15: An Altered Item, the Victorian Mirror (AI60-UE), is acquired by the FBC. 2006 * February 8: An Altered World Event occurs in Albany, New York (AWE-29). * February 10: An Altered Item, the Human Hand Chair (AI63-KE), is acquired by the FBC in Albany. The item is associated with the Albany AWE. 2008 * March 1: An Altered Item, the Ramen Lantern (AI69-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 2010 * April 12: An Altered Item, the Wolff Globe (AI72-PE), is acquired by the FBC. * September 1: An Altered World Event begins in Bright Falls, Washington (AWE-35), catalyzed by the Cauldron Lake Threshold. The AWE causes the subjective reality of parautilitarian Alan Wake to alter the Bright Falls area. * September 14: The Bright Falls AWE comes to an end. Alan Wake disappears after reportedly diving into Cauldron Lake. * September 20: An Altered Item, the Oh Deer Diner Coffee Thermos (AI73-UE), is acquired by the FBC at Cauldron Lake. The item is associated with the Bright Falls AWE. 2014 * October 13: A group of Altered Items, the Moving Letters (AI77-KE), are acquired by the FBC. * November 28: An Object of Power, the Home Safe (OOP22-KE), is acquired by the FBC. 2016 * May 4: An Altered World Event occurs in Sterling, Colorado (AWE-46). 2017 * September 23: An Altered World Event occurs in Havana, Cuba (AWE-48). 2019 * August 27: An Altered Item, the Typewritten Page (AI83-KE), is acquired by the FBC in the Oceanview Motel. The item is associated with the Bright Falls AWE and was written by Alan Wake. * October 29: Zachariah Trench unleashes the Hiss through the Slide Projector OoP, subsequently committing suicide. The Hiss invasion begins. Jesse Faden arrives at the Oldest House and is appointed the new Director by the Board. Category:Events